Slenderman - Sisterhood
by DeepDarkClouds
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes de arte se ven envueltas en sucesos paranormales, su misión consiste en investigar su pasado y lidiar con una criatura sobrenatural que las atormenta, Slenderman.
1. Introducción

El miedo, es una de las fuerzas de la naturaleza mas poderosas jamás creadas por cualquier ser vivo. Da forma a nuestras mentes, remodela nuestro camino en la vida y nos aleja de la muerte el mayor tiempo posible.

Te preguntas a ti mismo si volverá a ocurrir, aquella sensación que te estremece desde lo más profundo de tu mente.

A veces solo prefieres cerrar los ojos y no ver más allá de lo que tus sentimientos no pueden soportar, otras despiertan tu instinto animal y te empujan a conectar con tu lado más salvaje para encontrar las respuestas, ignorando por completo todos tus sentidos, incluyendo el miedo a la muerte.

/


	2. Capítulo 1 - Entre la niebla

Aquel lunes por la mañana se presentaba de un tono gris atenuado y relajaba el hirviente alboroto del tráfico. Dalia le encantaba este tipo de clima, odiaba el sol tanto como su piel pálida, lo único que le incomodaba en ese momento era desperezarse para ir al instituto. El frío viento alborotaba su melena rubia y peligraba la estabilidad emocional que le proporcionaba tener la cabeza cubierta por la capucha. Su silueta alargada y vestida completamente de negro esperaba apaciguadamente la llegada de un autobús amarillo. La tranquilidad del exterior fue corrompida con en estadillo de murmullos adolescentes por otros estudiantes que conocía de vista, en la zona izquierda se sentaban alumnos de otra clase, nadie sabía sus nombres, ni sus aficiones no sus problemas, eran parte de la rama no artística que no soñaban con dibujar un comic o mostrarle los poemas que escribía al mundo exterior. El ala derecha estaba llena de los suyos, un grupo disperso de amigos a los que podrías utilizar como modelo en una clase de dibujo. Algunos de ellos estaban demasiado ocupados dibujando o escuchando música, pero aún así te devolvían la mirada y no te observaban por encima del hombro murmurando lo micho raro que eras.  
Una chica de pelo caoba miró directamente a los ojos de Dalia y dio unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano en un asiento vacío.  
-¿Que tal el finde? -Su voz era profunda y dominante, pero sus facciones eran suaves. Otra chica más de piel pálida y delicada, suavemente espolvoreada de tonos rosados en la mejilla y nariz. Llevaba puesto piercings siempre cuando podía, lejos de la mirada de sus padres. Era desde que empezó el curso su mejor amiga, Penrose.  
-Como siempre, solo espero terminar los exámenes de este trimestre pronto.-Dijo Dalia.  
-Eso si no tienes que repetir los exámenes.-  
-Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme de eso un lunes por la mañana.-  
De camino al instituto el clima hizo de las suyas y una suave lluvia comenzó a purificar el ambiente. Era molesto ver como ocurría lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que el verano daba paso al invierno, pero a la vez causaba sensación de alegría malvada al ver como las chicas de pelo perfecto gritaban. Nada eso te importaba cuando ibas a tu aire por la vida y no por el número de likes de tus fotos. Ambas se taparon el pelo con sus capuchas y caminaron hacia la entrada.  
-¿Sabes a quien le gusta los días como este? A Victoria. -Dijo Dalia al mismo tiempo que se escondía las manos en los bolsillos.  
Cada artista sabía la importancia que tenía las luces al dibujar tus obras de arte, ya sea por la luz tenue y universal tanto por la tranquilidad, un equilibrio perfecto entre luz y oscuridad. La finas telas negras de que cubrían las paredes de la sala de fotografía contrastaba con un bodegón de tonos anaranjados, Victoria estaba allí, con cara de demasiado alegre, tenía que entregar a tiempo una serie de trabajos que odiaba. Era rubia, cara ovalada y ojos verdes, pero aquel rostro angelical escondía otro lado.  
-Algún día, dejaré de hacer trabajos a ultima hora para dedicarme a tiempo completo a fotografiar lo que me de la real gana.- Dijo Victoria mientas andaba de un lugar a otro mientras esperaba que el obturador de su cámara se cerrase. Un destellante relámpago iluminó la sala a través de una ventana.  
-Genial ahora tengo que repetir la toma.-Victoria golpeó un trípode y retomó su trabajo desde el principio, su cámara analógica no permitía retoques de Photoshop, su cruel trabajo de clase podría resultar un desastre o una obra maestra de la perfección. Mientras suspiraba y liberaba ansiedad, el lejano ruido de trueno llegó hasta sus oídos.  
-Me imagino que tendrás tiempo libre para nuestro proyecto grupal. -Preguntó Dalia.  
-Uh ... claro que si. -Dijo Victoria, una vez aliada- No hay nada mejor que hacer lo que más me gusta y conseguir algunos puntos extra para poder pasar de curso. ¿Tendréis cámaras no? Cámaras de verdad, nada de móviles.  
-...Pero si el mío grava bien. -Respondió Penrose, no era consciente de la importancia de un gran angular o una definición sin ruido, tan solo era buena dibujando comics.  
-Ten en cuenta que un porcentaje muy muy alto de videos virales están hechos con una cámara con menos resolución que una patata. ¿No se trata de mostrar la vida tal y como es?  
Victoria permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y juzgando a sus amigas internamente.  
-Llevaré mis cámaras analógicas.  
Dalia y Penrose se separaron, a ambas le tocaba una signatura diferente. El ambiente cargado del pasillo formaba ríos de alumnos que le conducían de una sala a otra. Dalia tan solo tenía que seguir aquella chica de su clase con la mochila de color rosa chillón que podías ver a decenas de metros, nunca le había preguntado su nombre. Al entras en clase recordó que tenía que estudiar historia del arte, lo recordó porque del techo colgaba un proyector que iluminaba una zona de la pared pintada del blanco más puro que lograron encontrar en una de las aulas de pintura.  
Su asiento se encontraba entre los últimos, su vista privilegiada sin gafas le permitía ver sin necesidad de gafas, pero no lo hacía para ver los aburridas presentaciones de estilos de arte anterior a la época románica, lo hacía por las vistas hacia la ventana que tenía a su izquierda.  
Se orientaba al lado más salvaje de la ciudad donde llevaba viviendo los últimos seis años. Lo que un lado de la ciudad mostraba altos edificios emergentes entre un humeante tono de color anaranjado, el otro era suave y vibrante de naturaleza. Unos tímidos y últimos arboles florecidos de la estación de otoño crecían tímidamente en una amplia llanura mayormente cubierta de verde, a lo lejos una muralla de arboles que se extendían hacia la montaña.  
Dalia podría observar esa estampa sin parpadear por largos segundos.  
Añoraba su infancia en el campo y aquella pradera era lo más parecido a estar en contacto con la naturaleza desde que se mudó a la ciudad.

/


	3. Capítulo 2 - Una hora para el anochecer

El molesto ruido de las lentes de cámara chocando unas contra otras en la mochila de Victoria desconcentraba a Dalia, intentaba evadirse en su música, pero por cada bache que los amortiguadores del coche de Penrose no podía absorber la sacaba lentamente de sus casillas.  
-Al final nos decidimos por ir a grabar al parque de Skate ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Penrose. Sus gafas de sol reflejaban los últimos rayos de sol del día. Alzó la mano, colocó los dedos entre el sol y la línea del horizonte y calculó las horas de luz restantes.  
-Tenemos una hora de margen para preparar las cámaras. Dalia, metete en el personaje pero ya. Tienes menos de media hora para hacer lo tuyo y unos cinto minutos extras para gravar el momento exacto en el que las nubes se ponen de ese color rosa que tanto odias.  
-Genial, eso me motivará.- Dijo Dalia sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba y volvía a su mundo musical mientras observaba por ventana.  
Estaban lejos de su barrio, las casas eran amplias y fácilmente alcanzaban los tres pisos de altura, se situaban a decenas de metros unas a otras y a lo lejos una fina capa de polución envolvía los edificios y el instituto. Dalia pensaba en las cosas que podría estar haciendo en su habitación, sin ruidos más que el filtro de la pecera y el chirrido ocasional de sus auriculares que había personalizado pegándoles unos clavos y pintura barata que se despegaba como pintura de uñas cuando aporreaba un solo de guitarra.  
Al llegar al parque la brisa acogedora de finales de verano había desaparecido, ahora era frío, el único lugar donde Dalia podía refugiarse era en su pañuelo acomodado hasta la nariz y dar pequeños saltos para entrar en calor. Victoria era un persona que le encantaba el clima extremo, no le importaba la lluvia, nieve o meteoritos cayendo del cielo, siempre estaba con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar en momentos de seriedad. Penrose abrió el maletero y le pasó a Dalia su tabla de Skate, Penrose cogió una carpeta marrón y vieja y rebuscó entre unos papeles.  
-¿As vuelto a escribir poesía?- Preguntó Victoria  
-No mucho últimamente. Recuerdo cuando escribía mis historias fans antes de empezar el instituto, luego mi vida se convirtió en una mierda y comencé a escribir sobre eso.  
Victoria sonrió, también vivió una etapa parecida.  
Mientras Dalia estaba calentando y estirando, Penrose le pasó un papel con el guion que tenía que decir.  
-La tinta de tu impresora tiñe mucho.  
-No.- Corrigió Penrose -Es de mi máquina de escribir.  
-Vieja.- Dalia y Victoria bufaron.  
-Soy un año más vieja que vosotras, por eso tengo un coche ... y la máquina me la regaló mi madrina. Tenemos que empezar.  
Victoria colocó rápidamente una cámara de video sobre un trípode, Penrose otra más compacta en una de sus manos para un plano con más movimiento y Dalia, una escondida entre su pañuelo para tomas de acción. Cada una tenía su lugar en el proyecto preparado, Dalia carraspeó y miró a la cámara.  
-Las cosas más difíciles de la vida que tienes que dejar ir son las que nunca as tenido. Puede ser una simple subcultura urbana o una pequeña sensación de desahogo que adoptas solo para intentar cambiar mientras una voz te dice adáptate a la sociedad una y otra vez. Es una advertencia, estás metida en el sueño de otra persona. Pero tu eliges, aprende a reprimir tus sentimientos y ser triste para siempre o caer por un agujero al igual que hizo Alicia para llegar al País de las Maravillas.  
Acto seguido, lo único que era visible de Dalia era una silueta negra con el pelo alborotado que se deslizaba por las instalaciones curvilíneas, en el fondo era un espíritu libre que intentaba buscar un lugar o un grupo de amigas donde encajar y sentirse al igual que un conglomerado perfecto de piezas de Tetrix. Penrose intentaba seguirle el ritmo, no tenía miedo se ser arrollada por su amiga, era buena sacando planos difíciles.  
Victoria no paraba de reír, sabía de todas formas que el viento estropearía el sonido.  
Dalia dio un pequeño resbalón y calló rodando. Sacó un escena bastante alborotada para incluirla en el video.  
-Estoy bien.- Dijo Dalia.  
-Necesito que des unas cuantas vueltas mas y luego repitas la frase un par de veces.  
-Genial, tía.- Mientras Dalia se levantaba, mostraba en su rostro la felicidad de la adrenalina por todas las venas de su cuerpo, Penrose sacó un buen plano de ello.  
La segunda parte del video era mucho mas relajada. Penrose se las ingenió con unos focos de luz barato y un poco de cinta de carpintero para situarlas dentro del coche, al mismo tiempo que grababa a su musa.  
De camino a la casa de atrezo de Dalia, que era en realidad la casa de su hermano mayor, Dalia sacó un mechero. Victoria salió de su plano como directora y le preguntó.  
-¿No iras a fumar, verdad?  
Dalia miró a Victoria, generando una pequeña pausa.  
-No, me gusta quemar cosas.  
Penrose sonrió, se consideraba una gran fan de la poesía grunge, lleno de dolor, sufrimiento, sarcasmo y muchas locuras.  
-¿Eso estaba en el guion?- Victoria estaba un poco anonadada.  
-No, pero me encanta.- Dijo Penrose.  
Las tres chicas se sentaron en el suelo en triangulo, el hermano de Victoria estaba expectante asomando la cabeza detrás de la puerta. Era alto y delgado, conservaba el color de pelo oscuro natural de la familia y tenía un piercing en la lengua el cual todavía no se había acostumbrado y hablaba como si estuviese chupando un caramelo ácido.  
-Es mi guitarra, yo tengo un grupo, tu no.- Dijo susurrando. Se llamaba Denis.  
-He visto como tratas a tu guitarra en los conciertos, soportará unos pequeños acordes.- Dijo su hermana Dalia.  
-Vale, pero esta es mi habitación. Es mi casa, yo tengo una, tu no.- Cerró la puerta. Dalia era la única que no reía al lado de las tonterías que solía decir su hermano.  
Dalia cogió algunos papeles, entre los cuales Penrose añadió sus notas para darle algo más de efecto a la escena.  
Mientras Penrose tomaba pequeños planos detalle de la habitación, Victoria tenía enfocada a Dalia durante todo el tiempo.  
La noche se oscureció y la luz no dejó espacio para gravas escenas nítidas. Fue una noche tranquila mientras los perros de los vecinos ladraban ocasionalmente y el rocío se depositaba lentamente a lo largo de la noche sobre el césped.

/


	4. Capítulo 3 - Ponte el casco

Victoria estaba en su habitación, una mañana temprana para ser un Domingo frente a su ordenador rodeada de plantas colgantes y suculentas. Una de las paredes estaba decorada con cientos de diminutas fotos, formando un enorme mosaico de un rostro femenino sin nombre, al mimo lado, su cama donde se encontraban dispersas todas sus cámaras y tarjetas de memoria. Sus plantas de vez en cuando soltaban alguna que otra hoja muerta y se acumulaban en crescendo en la papelera al mismo tiempo que el inverno estaba más cerca y las temperaturas más frías. Victoria estaba centrada, pero no al completo, la música le relajaba y le hacia su trabajo para clase más llevadero. La parte más complicada estaba hecha, había recortado todos los segmentos del video en distintas partes, ahora solo tenía que encajarlos uno detrás de otro formando una concordancia visual entre ellos. Penrose estaba al otro lado del barrio, ambas tenían el móvil encendido e intercambiaban conversaciones.  
-Tengo las escenas preparadas. Te envío un pequeño clip que quizás pueda resultar.- Dijo Penrose. -Tu decides.  
-Solo necesito tres canciones que no duren más de 3 minutos cada una, estarían bien para ahora.- Añadió Victoria  
-Tu dame unos minutos y te encuentro música no comercial tan indie que solo me tienen a mi como fan. -Finalizó Penrose y desapareció su conexión. Victoria odiaba ver como desaparecía hasta pasadas unas horas.  
Tras editar la mitad del trabajo, Victoria se permitió un pequeño descanso. Cogió su móvil y aprovechó el momento para hablar con Dalia sobre sus clips, esperó durante unos segundo la comunicación cuando un estruendoso ruido de viento hizo despegarle el móvil de su oreja.  
-¿Dalia?- Preguntó Victoria.  
-Hola nena, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- Dijo Dalia relajadamente, su pericia y gran sentido del equilibrio le permitía hablar y redirigir su tabla de Skate a lo largo de una larga carretera.  
-¿Todavía tienes mi cámara pequeña?- Victoria observó su colección de cámaras y se percató que le faltaba su cámara compacta de escenas de acción.  
-¡Si! Le estoy sacando partido ahora mismo.- Dalia se llevó la mano al pecho donde tenía sujetada la cámara con un arnés. -Esta escena estaría bastante bien para ... ya sabes, para una introducción o créditos al final. Ya lo verás tu, eres la profesional en esto.  
-Esta bien. Cuida de la cámara.- Dijo Victoria.  
-Si.  
-¡Y cuida de ti misma y ponte el casco!  
Dalia rugió, apagó el móvil y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su cinturón extra grande. Su look aquel día era diferente, camiseta de tirantas cubiertas por una fina camisa translucida ajustada a su torso. Llevaba puesto un par de guantes gruesos de carpintería los cuales había cubierto con pintura de espray negra y piezas metálicas que le permitían tocar el corrosivo suelo de asfalto a grandes velocidades. Su pantalón era ancho y lleno de bolsillos, era de su hermano antes de que creciera desmesuradamente al alcanzar la pubertad. Su pelo era como siempre, suelto, ondulado y alborotado al aire.  
Respiró profundamente y dio unas cuantas zancadas para acelerar. El viento le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y nublar sus oídos como el constante acorde un de un bajo en el concierto de música drone. Se inclinó ligeramente y tocó con una de sus manos el suelo. Bajó por una pequeña pendiente y se adentró en una carretera completamente vacía un domingo por la mañana. Los altos arboles a su izquierda se levantaban como una muralla fuerte y alta que protegían a la madre naturaleza de las construcciones del ser humano.  
La superficie lisa del asfalto y la ligera pendiente hacia abajo era el recorrido preferido de Dalia desde que llegó a la ciudad.  
Los arboles se volvieron más oscuros a lo largo del recorrido. Dalia tenía fijada la vista en el horizonte cuando vio una silueta alta por el rabillo del ojo. No le dio importancia, pero giró su torso para volver a echar un vistazo. No estaba atenta a las condiciones del terreno y tropezó con una rama. Las ruedas tambalearon y Dalia supo en ese momento que el golpe contra el suelo iba a doler.  
Antes de caer emitió un grito agudo y aterrizó en el suelo de lado sobre su brazo derecho. Movió los dedos de su mano, tenía miedo de haberse roto algo. Se levantó lentamente, giró su antebrazo y observó una rozadura que todavía no había comenzado a sangrar. Tocó la cámara de Victoria y comprobó que seguía de una pieza. Sus piernas todavía temblaban mientras se levantaba y cogía su skate a varios metros de ella.  
Suspiró para aliviar la hiperventilación y buscó la rama la cual se había tropezado.  
No había nada en la carretera y la tierra donde estaba asentada los árboles estaba limpia.  
Se quedó en blanco unos segundos, permitiéndose oír sus propias pulsaciones en sus oídos.  
Juraba haber visto algo.  
Revisó su Skate por si había perdido alguna pieza en el golpe, estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero no se sentía segura de montar sobre ruedas en aquel momento. Giró en dirección a su casa a pie y en silencio.  
Antes de entrar por la puerta principal, le volvió a echar un vistazo a su rasgadura, no tenía mucho daño, pero un pequeño hilo de sangre era suficiente como para alertar a sus padres.  
Abrió la puerta y entró, escondiendo su herida contra la pared, sus padres estaban viendo la televisión juntos tranquilamente.  
-¿Que tal cielo?- Preguntó su madre.  
-Genial, tengo lo que necesitaba para el trabajo de clase.  
-¿Vas a tardar mucho?  
-No, no creo.- Respondió Dalia mientras subía por las escaleras. -Tengo que editar un video y enviárselo a Victoria. Estaré lista para cuando lleguen mis tíos, me pondré el vestido azul ese de mangas largar para no escandalizarlos.  
Su madre sonrió, tenía asumido que su hija era una rebelde sin causa y que eso le hacía feliz.  
Denis salió del cuarto de baño elegantemente vestido, pelo engominado y sin piercing en la lengua, lo primero que vio de su hermana fue la herida del brazo.  
Dalia se llevó el dedo a la boca para que su hermano no dijera nada a nadie.  
Denis se cerró la boca con una cremallera y tiró la llave imaginaria por la ventana.  
Al entrar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación sintió una sensación inmediata de alivio. Un escalofrío la sacudió, se desabrochó el arnés y dejó la cámara cómoda y perfectamente sobre su escritorio. Descansando y a salvo de sus aventuras sobre ruedas.  
Su habitación era su templo. paredes grises, muebles oscuros y llenos de pegatinas, cubrecamas vintage con flores y rastro de tinta de sus dibujos, y muchos posters de cantantes firmados por los artistas, era el privilegio de que su hermano fuese guitarrista. Su adorable pez Betta nadaba libremente en su tanque de veinticinco litros, le alimentó y comprobó que la temperatura del agua se mantuviese a una agradable temperatura tropical. Los tonos apagados inundaban su habitación al completo, solo su pecera de tonos psicodélicos disparaba rayos de color iridiscente a su alrededor.  
Tenía su propio cuarto de baño al lado de su habitación, se limpió la herida y se la vendó. Las mangas largas de su horrendo vestido que le hacía aparentar la muñeca adorable que su familia exterior a sus padres y hermanos necesitaban. Su endiablada melena era difícil de peinar y le llevó varios minutos en transformar su pelo de cantante de rock en una inocente cola de caballo. Se maquilló de un aspecto fresco y natural y se observó en un espejo alargado que tanto deseaba para sacar fotos de sus looks.  
El vestido era holgado y ajustado en su cintura, le tapaba las rodillas y los brazos al completo, tenía que abrocharse los botones hasta esconder su cuello. Era un disfraz perfecto.  
Observó desde el otro lado de la habitación la cámara, deseaba editar el video hasta el momento en el que calló al suelo para poder enviárselo a Victoria, pero tenía que ayudar a su madre a preparar el almuerzo.  
-La próxima vez me pondré el casco.- Murmuró Dalia.  
Dalia ayudaba a su madre con las recetas que ella encontraba en internet, la peor parte era mancharse accidentalmente con una salsa, la mejor era que podía pegar legalmente a su hermano si intentaba comerse un canapé.  
El timbre sonó antes de tiempo, Denis emitió un estúpido grito de terror y fue abrirle la puerta a sus tíos. Miró por la ventana del salón para asegurarse que habían tres primas menores de diez años, lo que le obligaría a permanecer positivo y con una sonrisa el cara todo el tiempo, si no empezarían las preguntas infantiles y los gritos.  
La familia al completo comenzó a reunirse a lo largo de la mañana y las conversaciones comenzaron a complicarse. No tardaron en aparecer preguntas sobre el institutos y sobre amistades peligrosas como Penrose. Su madre cordero y Dalia picó y salteó rápidamente un salteado de verduras. Tras almorzar Dalia encontró el momento adecuado para escapar de la familia y esconderse en su habitación. Se sacó la gomilla del pelo y se lo sacudió, se tocó el brazo, sintió dolor, pero por lo menos el sangrado había parado y no caló hasta la manga. Se sentó en su silla giradora con ruedas y dio un par de vueltas. Observó la cámara tranquilamente descansando sobre la mesa, giró rápidamente una última vez y se apresuró en encender su ordenador portátil y en llamar a Victoria.  
Tenía varios mensajes sin contestar de ella y decidió llamarla de inmediato.  
-¡Tía! Siento no haberlo hecho mas temprano, te envío el video.  
-No pasa nada.- Dijo Victoria relajada. -Lo tengo todo casi terminado, solo me falta esa escena extra que me tienes preparada. Tenías razón, es perfecta para los títulos de crédito.  
-Un momento ...  
Dalia sacó la tarjeta de memoria y la colocó en la rejilla de su ordenador. Abrió un programa de edición y buscó el momento donde rodó por la pista. Hizo clic en el momento exacto donde comenzó a ponerse el tema fuera de control y creó un archivo de video sin el final abrupto.  
-Ya va de camino.- Dijo Dalia por el móvil.  
-Solo tengo que pegar el texto encima y ya lo tenemos. Va a quedar genial.  
La risa de Victoria podía oírse sin tener el móvil en la oreja.  
Dalia despejó los hombros y se levantó de su asiento. Tocó suavemente los dedos contra el cristal de su pecera y su pez comenzó a seguirlo. Un melódico ruido del ordenador le avisó que el mail con su video se había enviado exitosamente, volvió a girar la vista hacia la pantalla y vio el video sin editar.  
Su curiosidad por saber con qué había tropezado comenzó a reconcomerle.  
Se acercó y reprodujo el video por completo.  
En un principio no había nada interesante.  
Observó el video fotograma por fotograma.  
Antes de chocar contra el suelo y volverse todo distorsionado, su cámara giró impredeciblemente, enfocando directamente hacia los árboles, fue el momento en el que le pareció ver algo entre los árboles. Cada escena, de forma distorsionada mostraba un árbol tras otro hasta el último fotograma nítido de la escena.  
En aquel fotograma mostraba una figura humanoide, muy alargada y vestida con un traje.  
-... ¿Que?  
Dalia observó aquel fotograma durante largos segundos.  
Era tan alto que su rostro no alcanzó a encajar en el encuadre.  
Retrocedió en su silla, cerró el ordenador portátil y salió de su habitación.  
Sintió una ligera sensación de vértigo, sus primas corrieron cerca de ella y apoyó su mano contra la barandilla de la escalera.  
Un punzante dolor en la espalda.  
Un escalofrío.  
Al igual que el sol, sus tíos y primas desaparecieron al final del día y los síntomas fueron a peor.

/


End file.
